My Heart Will Go On
"My Heart Will Go On," also called "My Heart Will Go On (Love Theme from Titanic)", is a song recorded by Canadian singer Celine Dion. It serves as the main theme song to James Cameron's 1997 blockbuster film Titanic, based on an account of the eponymous British transatlantic ocean liner which sank in 1912 after colliding with an iceberg in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. The song's music was composed by James Horner, its lyrics were written by Will Jennings, and was produced by Walter Afanasieff, Horner and Simon Franglen, Originally released as a single in 1997 on Dion's studio album, Let's Talk About Love (1997), and is also included on the flim's soundtrack, the romantic song became an international hit, reaching number one in all countries, including Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany Ireland, Italy, the Netherlands, Norway, Scotland, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, the United Kingdom, and the United States. "My Heart Will Go On" was released in Australia and Germany on 8 December 1997, and in the rest of the world in January and February 1998. The song became Dion's biggest hit, as well as the world's best-selling single of 1998 and one of the best-selling singles of all time. The music video was directed by Bille Woodruff and released at the end of 1997. Due to the song's widespread popularity when it was released, it is considered to be Dion's signature song. It was also included in the list of Songs of the Century by the Recording Industry Association of America and the National Endowment for the Arts. Dion performed the song to honor the 20th Anniversary of the film at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards on 21 May 2017. With worldwide sales estimated at 18 million copies, it became the second best-selling single by a female artist in history, and the eighth overall. Origins James Horner had originally composed the music for the song as an instrumental motif which he used in several scenes during Titanic; the main theme of the song being inspired by the song "Flying Dutchman" by Jethro Tull. He then wanted to prepare a full vocal version of it, for use in the end credits of the film. Lyricist Will Jennings was hired, who wrote the lyrics "from the point of view of a person of a great age looking back so many years." Director James Cameron did not want such a song, but Will Jennings went ahead anyway and wrote the lyrics. When Dion originally heard the song, she did not want to record itCeline Dion: For Keeps Google Books Retrieved 5 May 2011 as she felt she was pushing her luck by singing another film theme song after Beauty and the Beast. Horner showed the piano sketch to Simon Franglen, who was working with him on electronic textures and synthesizers for the film score. Franglen, who had, himself, worked with Dion for several years on many of her major hits to date, programmed and arranged an extensive demo to take to Dion. Recording Tommy Mottola claimed that Dion recorded the song in one take, and that demo is what was released. As Cameron felt obligated to include a theme song to promote the movie, Glen Brunman also stated that the soundtrack album was supposed to be “No song, no Céline.” Dion's manager and husband René Angélil convinced her to sing on this demo version, which she had not done for many years. Horner waited until Cameron was in an appropriate mood before presenting him with the song. After playing it several times, Cameron declared his approval, even though he worried that he might be criticized for "going commercial at the end of the movie". Cameron also wanted to appease anxious studio executives and "saw that a hit song from his movie could only be a positive factor in guaranteeing its completion."James Cameron's Titanic Media Awareness Network Retrieved 5 May 2011 Composition The song is written in the key of E major, though the leitmotif (as heard in the intro) is in the relative key of C minor. The verses follow the chord progression of E–Bsus4–Aadd9–E–B. The chorus has the chord progression of C m–B–A–B. The song modulates to F minor in the final chorus, and ends in the key of A major. It contains heavy emphasis on the instrumental arranging. Usage of flute is prominent, backed by melodic use of strings and rhythm guitars. The song features both acoustic and electronic instrumentation. Dion's vocal performance is described as "emotional" and "demanding" by Pandora radio. Versions The original Horner/Franglen produced "demo" version of the ballad runs a little over five minutes and has an extended ending with longer, segmented vocalizations by Dion. Franglen mixed the final film and soundtrack version, expanding on the demo and adding orchestra to the final chorus. It is this version which appears on the Titanic soundtrack album and is also played over the ending credits of the film.Leona Lewis Will Sing 'Avatar' Theme Song... Ropes of Silicon Retrieved 12 May 2010 When the single was to be released to radio, it was produced further by Walter Afanasieff who added string and electric guitar, as well as rearranged portions of the song. This version, which runs a little over four and a half minutes, appears on both the 4-track maxi single and Dion's album Let's Talk About Love. At the height of the song's popularity, some radio stations in the US and the UK played an edited version of the song, that had dramatic moments of dialog from the Jack and Rose lead characters in the film inserted in between Dion's vocal lines. Critical reception AllMusic senior editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine wrote that this song "shines the most brilliantly" and marked it as a standout track. Another AllMusic reviewer, single editor Heather Phares, who rated the single 4 out 5 stars, wrote, "Indeed, her performances of it on VH1 Divas, the 1998 Academy Awards (wearing the film's 'Heart of the Ocean' pendant, no less), and on her 1997 album Let's Talk About Love have cemented 'My Heart Will Go On' as the quintessence of Dion's sweeping, romantic style." Yahoo.com described the song as an "emotional power ballad that perfectly captured Titanic's romantic yearning". Vulture said that it is a powerful song and has "one of the most glorious key changes in recorded music history", and that "its legacy is eclipsed only by" Whitney Houston's "admittedly far superior" song "I Will Always Love You". Washington Post appreciated how the song was not just tagged on the end of the three-hour film, but has a lyrical motif that was already placed throughout the key moments of the film's love story in order to create a musical narrative. In latter years, "My Heart Will Go On" proved not to be popular with readers of Rolling Stone magazine; nor did it become popular with Kate Winslet, who played Rose DeWitt Bukater – the notional protagonist of the song – in the film. In 2011, Rolling Stone readers rated it the 7th worst song of the '90s, with the magazine writing, "Celine Dion's song and the movie have aged very poorly...Now song probably just makes you cringe". Winslet stated that the song made her feel "like throwing up", due to people's tendency to start playing it when she was around: "I wish I could say, 'Oh listen, everybody! It's the Celine Dion song!' But I don't. I just have to sit there, you know, kind of straight-faced with a massive internal eye roll." The Atlantic attributed the song's decline in popularity to its overexposure and added that over the years there have been many jokes that parody the song's lyrics by claiming "My Heart Will Go On" goes "on and on and on". Vulture reasoned that it has become fashionable to dislike the song because it "encapsulates most everything that once-enthusiastic moviegoers now dislike about Titanic: It's outdated, cheesy, and overly dramatic". Maxim deemed it "the second most tragic event ever to result from that fabled ocean liner". On 11 September 2010, Matthew Wilkening of AOL Radio ranked the song No. 11 on his list of the "100 Worst Songs Ever", while stating a new rule: "From now on, the Canadian warbler, and not the captain, has to go down with this ship." This was in reference to the Titanic itself. Accolades "My Heart Will Go On" won the 1997 Academy Award for Best Original Song.Academy Awards Database Oscars.org'.' Retrieved 10 January 2010. It dominated the 1999 Grammy Awards, winning Record of the Year — marking the first time to be won by a Canadian — Song of the Year, Best Female Pop Vocal Performance and Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television.Past Winners Search with Query: Title: My Heart Will Go On; Year: 1998 – 41st Annual Grammy Awards National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Retrieved 22 April 2014. "My Heart Will Go On" also won the Golden Globe Award for "Best Original Song – Motion Picture" in 1998.James Horner ''HFPA'.' Retrieved 10 January 2010. The song also won a Japanese Gold Disc Award, for Song of the Year,Music Event Gold Disc Hall of Fame ''The Japan Gold Disc Award. Retrieved 10 January 2010. as well as a ''Billboard'' Music Award for Soundtrack Single of the Year. It has been named one of the Songs of the Century.Songs of the Century CNN. Retrieved 10 January 2010. It is one of the best-selling singles ever in the United Kingdom,Million Sellers Official Charts Company. Retrieved 10 January 2010. selling over a million copies, the second single released by Dion to do so. This made Dion the only female artist to date to have released two million-selling singles in Britain. Official Charts Company- Featured Artists- Celine Dion. Retrieved 19 January 2010 In December 2007, the song peaked #21 on VH1's "100 Greatest Songs of the 90's". In April 2010, the UK radio station Magic 105.4 voted the single the "top movie song of all time" after listeners's votes.Titanic theme tune is top film song The press Association Retrieved 28 April 2010 It was ranked at number 14 on AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs, celebrating the 100 greatest songs in American film history. Influence and legacy The song became "imprinted on the movie's legacy", and every listen prompts a reminder of the blockbuster and the hype surrounding it. USA Today agreed that the song will be forever tied to Titanic. The Washington Post says it is the marriage of music and image that make both the song and film greater than the sum of their parts. The Atlantic stated that its popularity did not stem from being played at events such as high school proms, weddings, and funerals, but by being indelibly placed into pop culture through numerous plays on the radio station, speakers, and passing cars. Dion has said "My Heart Will Go On gave me the opportunity to be associated with a classic that will live forever". Commercial performance "My Heart Will Go On" became Dion's biggest hit and one of the best-selling singles in history, having sold more than 18 million copies worldwide.February 28, 1998: Celine Dion’s "My Heart Will Go On" Soared to No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 Chart Lifetime Retrieved 8 March 2018 In the United States, the song was given a limited number of copies – 658,000. Regardless, it debuted at number-one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, with sales of 360,000 copies,Tales of 'Heart's' Voyage to the Top, Fate of Dion Smash Wasn't Always Certain Billboard Retrieved 28 June 2010 where it stayed for two weeks. In addition, the song spent ten weeks at number-one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 Airplay, and was number one for two weeks on the Hot 100 Singles Sales. As a testament to the popularity of the song on the radio, the song broke the record for the then-largest radio audience ever, garnering 117 million listeners in February 1998.Passion Celine Dion the Book: The Ultimate Guide for the Fan Google Books Retrieved 28 June 2010 The single was eventually certified gold in the United States.Gold and Platinum RIAA Retrieved 28 June 2010 Billboard reported that the digital copy of the single has sold 1,133,000 units since being available bringing total sales to 1,791,000 copies sold in the US. In addition "My Heart Will Go On" reached number one in several other U.S. charts, including, Billboard's Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks, Top 40 Mainstream, Hot Latin Pop Airplay, and Hot Latin Tracks. For the latter, the single became the first English-language song to top the Hot Latin Tracks chart, to which Dion was given a ''Billboard'' Latin Music Award for that achievement. Internationally, the song was phenomenally successful, spending many weeks at the top position in various countries, including 17 weeks on the Eurochart Hot 100 Singles, 15 weeks in Switzerland, 13 weeks in France and Germany, 11 weeks in the Netherlands and Sweden, ten weeks in Belgium Wallonia, Denmark, Italy, and Norway, seven weeks in Belgium Flanders, six weeks in Ireland, four weeks in Australia and Austria, two weeks in Spain and the United Kingdom, and one week in Finland. In Germany, "My Heart Will Go On" was certified 4× platinum for selling over two million copies, and was ranked as one of the most popular singles ever released there.Musicline.de Die beliebtesten Hits! Gemessen von KW 27/1959 bis KW 2/2010. Chartposition und -wochen werden miteinander verrechnet Musicline.de'.' Retrieved 11 January 2010. It sold over 1.2 million copies in France, being certified Diamond. Additionally, the song was certified 3× Platinum in Belgium, 2× Platinum in Australia, the Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, and Switzerland, Platinum in Greece, and Gold in Austria. "My Heart Will Go On" was released twice in Japan. The regular edition from January 1998 sold 205,300 and was certified 2× Platinum, for 200,000 copies sold. The remixed edition released in June 1998 sold 111,920 copies and was certified Gold for 100,000 copies sold, due the fact that maxi-singles are treated as an album. In the United Kingdom, the song sold 1,681,023 copies (as of September 2017), becoming Dion's second million-selling single in Britain following "Think Twice" in 1995 and Britain's second best-selling single of 1998 behind Cher's "Believe". This made her the only solo female artist to have two million-selling singles in Britain, a record which stood until early 2012 when Rihanna's singles "Only Girl (In the World)" (2010) and "We Found Love" (2011) both topped a million sales. Album appearances The song was included on the ''All the Way... A Decade of Song & Video DVD and on the Titanic (Three-Disc Special Collector's Edition) DVD release on 25 October 2005. In addition to Dion's Let's Talk About Love and the Titanic soundtrack, "My Heart Will Go On" appears on several other albums, including VH1 Divas Live, Au cœur du stade, All the Way... A Decade of Song, A New Day... Live in Las Vegas, Complete Best, My Love: Essential Collection, Taking Chances World Tour: The Concert, and Céline... une seule fois / Live 2013. It was also included on the DVDs for Au cœur du stade, All the Way... A Decade of Song & Video, Live in Las Vegas: A New Day..., and Celine: Through the Eyes of the World. It was included later on the Back to Titanic second soundtrack album, but it does not appear on the 20th anniversary edition. In France, "My Heart Will Go On" was released as a double A-side single with "The Reason". In the Let's Talk about Love album booklet, the lyrics of the song contain an additional line between a second chorus and the final verse. The words "There is some love that will not go away" are not performed by Dion in any available version of the song, however, they are still included on Dion's official site. Track listing European CD single # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "Because You Loved Me" – 4:33 European CD single #2 # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Tony Moran mix) – 4:20 French CD single # "The Reason" – 5:01 # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 French CD single #2 # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "Southampton" – 4:02 French CD single #3 # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Tony Moran mix) – 4:21 Japanese CD single # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "Beauty and the Beast" – 4:04 UK cassette single # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "I Love You" – 5:30 US CD single and Cassette # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "Rose" – 2:52 Australian/Brazilian/European/UK/Korean CD maxi single # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "Because You Loved Me" – 4:33 # "When I Fall in Love" – 4:19 # "Beauty and the Beast" – 4:04 Australian CD maxi single #2 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Tony Moran mix) – 4:21 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Richie Jones mix) – 4:15 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Soul Solution) – 4:18 # "Misled" (The Serious mix) – 4:59 # "Love Can Move Mountains" (Underground vocal mix) – 7:10 Brazilian CD maxi single #2 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Cuca's radio edit) – 4:22 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Tony Moran's anthem edit) – 4:21 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Richie Jones unsinkable edit) – 4:15 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Tony Moran's anthem vocal) – 9:41 European CD maxi single #2 / UK 12" single # "My Heart Will Go On" – 4:40 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Tony Moran mix) – 4:21 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Richie Jones mix) – 4:15 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Soul Solution) – 4:18 Japanese/Korean CD maxi single # "My Heart Will Go On" (Tony Moran mix) – 4:21 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Richie Jones mix) – 4:15 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Soul Solution) – 4:18 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Richie Jones unsinkable club mix) – 10:04 # "My Heart Will Go On" (Matt & Vito's unsinkable epic mix) – 9:53 UK CD maxi single #2 # "My Heart Will Go On" (soundtrack version) – 5:11 # "Have a Heart" – 4:12 # "Nothing Broken but My Heart" – 5:55 # "Where Does My Heart Beat Now" – 4:32 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts All-time charts Release history Sissel Kyrkjebø recording Sissel Kyrkjebø recorded the song for the movie in 1997, but Celine Dion's vocals was preferred due to James Horner's decision to support Dion's career. In an interview from December 2014, Horner quotes: "When I had completed the Titanic movie, I had to decide for Celine Dion or Sissel's vocals. Sissel I am very close, while Celine I had known since she was 18, and I had already written three film songs for her. But that was before Celine was known and filmmakers and marketing people had not done what they should have done for Celine and her songs. So I felt I owed her a Titanic chance, but I could still have used Sissel there." See also * 1998 in British music * Academy Award for Best Original Song * Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1998 * French Top 100 singles of the 1990s * Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song * Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance * Grammy Award for Best Song Written for Visual Media * Grammy Award for Record of the Year * Grammy Award for Song of the Year * List of artists who have achieved simultaneous UK and US number-one hits * List of Australian chart achievements and milestones * List of best-selling singles * List of best-selling singles in France * List of best-selling singles in Germany * List of best-selling singles in the United Kingdom * List of best-selling singles of the 1990s in the United Kingdom * List of best-selling singles of the 20th century in the United Kingdom * List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones * List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1998 * List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of the 1990s * List of Billboard Hot 100 top 10 singles in 1998 * List of Billboard Mainstream Top 40 number-one songs of the 1990s * List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1998 * List of European number-one hits of 1998 * List of million-selling singles in the United Kingdom * List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1998 (U.S.) * List of number-one Billboard Hot Latin Tracks of 1998 * List of number-one hits (Germany) * List of number-one hits of 1998 (Austria) * List of number-one hits of 1998 (Denmark) * List of number-one hits of 1998 (Italy) * List of number-one singles and albums in Sweden * List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1990s * List of number-one singles of 1998 (Canada) * List of number-one singles of 1998 (Finland) * List of number-one singles of 1998 (France) * List of number-one singles of 1998 (Ireland) * List of number-one singles of 1998 (Spain) * List of number-one singles of the 1990s (Switzerland) * List of number-one songs in Norway * List of Top 25 singles for 1998 in Australia * List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1990s * List of UK top 10 singles in 1998 * Ultratop 40 number-one hits of 1998 * Ultratop 50 number-one hits of 1998 References Further reading * External links * * * Category:Celine Dion songs Category:1997 singles Category:1998 singles Category:1990s ballads Category:Love themes Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Song of the Year Category:Grammy Award for Best Song Written for Visual Media Category:Best Original Song Golden Globe winning songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:SNEP Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Greece Category:Number-one singles in Hungary Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Single Top 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot Latin Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Songs written by James Horner Category:Music videos directed by Bille Woodruff Category:Pop ballads Category:1997 songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Will Jennings Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Titanic (1997 film) Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written for films Category:Sony Music Entertainment singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by James Horner Category:Song recordings produced by Simon Franglen